This proposal requests continued support for a training grant supporting predoctoral and postdoctoral training in the language sciences. The training program which is coordinated by the Center for the Sciences of Language, includes 10 faculty from the Center: 3 have primary appointments in the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences, 2 have appointments in the Department of Computer Science, 4 have primary appointments in the Department of Linguistics, and 1 has a primary appointment in the Department of Philosophy. The combined expertise of the community spans structural, behavioral and computational perspectives on natural language structure, processing and acquisition. All of the participating faculty cooperate in interdisciplinary training and research in natural language. We request support for 5 pre-doctoral students and 3 post-doctoral students. Pre-doctoral trainees will enter the program through either the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences, the Department of Computer Science or the Department of Philosophy, with all trainees receiving substantial training in the Department of Linguistics, as well as completing core requirements in their home department. Post-doctoral trainees will have their primary home in one of these four departments. All trainees will participate in a seminar in the language sciences that is co-taught by the faculty in the training program, as well as a bi- weekly colloquium series that combines internal and external speakers. Pre-doctoral trainees will enroll in core courses and advanced seminars, focusing on natural language structure, language processing and language development. In addition to taking core requirements in their home department, trainees will select from among appropriate methodological courses in statistics, and behavioral and computational methods.